Working It Out
by Siobhan B. Masen- Fraser
Summary: Edward has a gym, a gym that trains plenty of professional athletes. The last thing he needs is a bunch of half dressed girls invading his space and dancing around distracting his clients. Or is it? It might be exactly what he needs. E/B, rated M!


**A/N: Just a little something I wrote for the Fandom Fights the Floods. Glad to have been able to lend a hand to help out some people across the world from me. Isn't that what we're here for to help each other out when it's needed? I think we are ;)**

**To my friends I have made here in the fandom, you all mean the world to me, thanks for all the fun you've given me!**

**On with the show...**

* * *

><p><strong>Working It Out <strong>

**Edward**

I walked into the gym and was immediately certain that something was wrong. The air felt different, smelled different. I was sure that the music was some sort of a joke on someone. We ran a gym, and most of our clients were men, in fact, I couldn't think of any women that came in, so why the hell we were playing girlie music was beyond me. I had no idea the name of the song, but I was certain that it was Britney Spears. She had that unmistakable voice that grated on my last fucking nerve no matter what song was on.

I dropped my bag inside the door of the office and noticed Jasper working quietly behind the desk. Well, at least one thing is normal here. He didn't look up at me, so I just walked away. It was not uncommon to see Jasper lost in the books and finances of the gym. Out of Emmett, Jasper and myself, all of whom had part ownership in the gym, Jasper was the financial man. Emmett and I were more prone to stick with the training and such. It was easy; we schmoozed, and Jasper, well…he paid the bills.

The song switched to another girly song, and I remembered my first point of focus. Changing that shit and playing some decent music to work out to. I really did not know why the hell Emmett thought it was funny to fuck with me before I worked out. Didn't he know that I had not had any coffee or even a cigarette at this point? Damn him!

As I turned the corner to the large open workout area, I stopped up short. There, in the middle of the largest area of the gym, were about ten women. They seemed to be following along to some sort of routine that matched the music that was blaring over the speakers. Each of them was barely dressed and while that point actually didn't bother me, the fact that they were in my gym did. This was my sanctuary, my home away from home. Why the fuck did women suddenly want to invade it and fuck that up?

I noticed Emmett and several others watching along the sidelines; in fact, no one other than the women seemed to be working out. He nodded his head and made a motion to the group as I walked up. The large smile on his face told me, he was the one responsible for this fiasco. Somehow or another, it made perfect sense to find Emmett at the bottom of this.

"Dude, do you see this shit?" He asked, as I stepped close enough to actually hear him over the loud music. The excitement danced in his eyes. He was really loving this.

"Yeah, I see. What the fuck is it?" I yelled as the music changed from one stupid girl song to another. All eyes turned to me, as I waited for Emmett to answer me.

"Ah, Ed-Man! This, my man, is a way to make some fast cash and watch a whole lot of ass shaking and grinding at the same time!" He laughed and slapped high fives with James and Laurent, who stood off to the side enjoying the scenery as well.

"First of all, you two should be training." I said as I leveled a finger at the two slackers then turned back to Emmett. "Secondly, we don't need fast cash. We're fine. Why are they here?" I waved my hand to motion to the floor full of women. Emmett seemed really focused on something they were doing, not really paying attention to anything I was saying. I turned to see what held his attention. I stopped short. A blond chick was laid out flat on her back on the mats, and a tiny brunette stood off to the side of her. The blond girl had one leg straight out, while the other was stuck straight up in the air. The brunette placed her hand along the backside of Blondie's thigh and ankle and helped push it down until her knee was touching her face. Emmett and I both almost swallowed our tongues. To see these two beautiful women laid out in a very provocative pose, was enough to make me reconsider throwing them all out right this minute. They should at least be allowed to finish their work out; I mean they were putting lots of effort into it.

I turned back to Emmett, "Fine, they can finish up today but then you tell them that they can't come back anymore. We are not a dance studio. Got it?" I asked. His head simply nodded, his face was turned towards me, but I could see his eyes were still locked on the mats and their occupants.

I marched away from the spectacle and went back to the corner where at least James and Laurent had the decency to begin their workouts. I went to join them.

Over the next three hours, we moved around the gym to various equipment and then on to the boxing ring. I worked through all of the paces that James and Laurent were put through. I figured that I would get less bitching from them, if I went through it as well. Off and on throughout the time, I would catch the women and their movements. I had to hand it to them; they certainly were getting in a workout. I did see them turn and begin to make use of the equipment as well. I couldn't believe that they had the strength to do an actual workout after all of the dancing.

Just about the time I sent the boys to the shower to clean up, I noticed that all but three of the ladies had left the building. I was hopeful that meant the music would change as well. Boy was I wrong. I put away the boxing equipment, as I watched the three ladies stand and talk for a few minutes. Blondie nodded towards the sound equipment and took her place in the center of the mats with the other two.

When the music started, it sounded like warning sirens and several men shouting, "Oh, shit!" The next few words of the song were lost on me, as the three began to move to the music. As little as they wore when I first walked in, they were wearing even less now. The smooth skin was marred by sweat, their hair sticking to their heads as they executed the routine. All three in perfect synchronicity, and to say that I was mesmerized, would be an understatement. The girls were flawless and I was more than a little turned on at their asses shaking in time with the words of Fergie flowing out of the speakers. It made me want to pull that tiny brunette into the back room and see what else her _London Bridge _would do for me.

I was knocked out of my trance by Emmett pounding me on the back, "See, Bro, that is exactly why I said they could use the facilities. They won't be here but for a few weeks, they bought the club across the street and they're doing some renovations to it. They need a place to practice until their club is done. Please, tell me you have changed your mind and will let them come back tomorrow." I could see why Emmett would cave, they were certainly beautiful. And it would bring in all kinds of guys, if they found out this was going on each and every morning here. Emmett must have seen my resolve wavering because he began to dance around me in a circle. "Come on, Edward, let the girls stay, please?" He pleaded.

"Fine, but just until their place is done and then that is it. We can't afford for our name to get out there as some run of the mill gym. We would lose the serious athletes that pay the big bucks to come here and be tortured! Now, get your ass back to work." I turned on my heel and began to move about the gym to help a few of our regular clients with their workouts. We have several boxers, weight lifters, two of the US Olympic cross-country skiers, a few runners, and one cyclist. They were all professional athletes and all willing to pay large amounts of money to get a serious place to work out. I knew, without asking Jasper, that we could not afford to lose those clients for these girls, no matter how pretty they were to look at.

After a while, the music changed back to what we normally had playing, high energy, fast paced music to keep everyone motivated. Making sure to give a covert look around, I noticed that the girls were gone. I breathed a sigh of relief and felt my body relax. I did have to admit, even if only to myself, that the energy of the gym had changed slightly. It seemed less alive now.

Garrett who normally kept the towels stocked was off today, so I checked all the racks and made my way to the back room to grab a few more to keep us stocked up. As I turned the corner, I ran smack into the tiny brunette. Her arms flailed out and grabbed on to mine to keep from falling flat on her ass. She dropped her bag and keys in the process. I wrapped my fingers around her forearm to keep her upright as well. I could feel the tingle running up and down my arms. My eyes met hers, and the tingle increased tenfold. Her sweet little tongue peeked out and wet her lips slightly. On most girls, I would roll my eyes and brush off their blatant flirting moves, but somehow on this girl, it seemed to be a sign of nervousness.

"Hey, thanks for letting us use the gym. Emmett said you wouldn't be too happy about us being here, but thanks anyway." She pulled her arm slightly, and I realized that I still held a tight grip on her forearms. I released her and stepped back.

I made a mental note to make sure to tell Emmett to keep his damn mouth shut more often. He didn't need to share nearly as much as he did. Some things should be kept a secret. "Sure, he uh…he said it was only temporary, right?" I stuttered.

"Yeah, we're doing renovations to the club across the street and when they're finished, we'll have a place in the basement to work out." She bit her lip as her friends stepped around the corner to meet up with us; they grabbed her arm and pulled her along with them as they moved off. "Thanks again, see you later." She gave a small wave and then turned back to her friends. The three of them giggling like, well… girls as they walked away.

Thankfully, the rest of the day went off without a hitch.

When I finally threw my bag in my car and made my way out of the parking lot, I saw a slip of brown hair making its way back into the back door of the club. My mind immediately wandered back to her hips moving and her ass shaking as she moved to the music in the gym. I shook my head and tried to clear it of the way my hands would feel sliding across her ass as she moved. Unfortunately, it was there all night, even after I went to bed. My dreams were filled with her. But in my dreams, she wore a lot less clothing and I did too. Those dreams went on for the next couple of weeks.

After one very potent night of dreaming of my Beauty, I was frustrated and cranky. Needless to say, the next morning when I entered the gym, I was not looking forward to being there. I wasn't sure that I could look my Beauty in the eyes after last night's dreams. I felt like a teenager again, late night dreams waking me up so I could go and jack off in the shower, only to wake up a few hours later to want to do the same thing again. And on top of that, I had gone the extra step to give her a name, Beauty. It was certainly applicable to her. She was the personification of beautiful.

When I stepped in the front door, I realized that the music sounded like ours, so maybe, perhaps I was off the hook for the day. Maybe they weren't going to be here after all. Just as my bag hit the floor in the office, Emmett, James and Laurent ran past the door and down the hallway. Okay, maybe they were here after all.

I left the office and walked back to the main room. Just as I reached the doorway, the music changed and all ten women dropped down onto the mats and began to stretch out. Stretches that would certainly be in my dreams again tonight, of that I was sure. We had a little more decorum around the ladies today. I guess yesterday was our trial run and now we knew how to act. Well…most of us did. A few guys spent the whole morning ogling them and watching every move, couldn't say as I blamed them really. I did glance over at Beauty every chance I got. I couldn't help it, her body called to me. At least my body thought it was calling to mine anyway.

I saw the ladies pack up their stuff and head out for the day. I was thankful for this event; my body was too wound up from just watching them all morning. I needed a break. I drug James into the sparring ring. He seemed to need the help as much as I did. While I waited for him to put on his gloves and headgear, I noticed several guys make their way to Beauty as she left the gym. Her quick dismissal of them made my heart sing, but deep inside it made me worry that perhaps she wouldn't give me a chance either. I shrugged it off as James stepped up and we began our punches, lunges, and kicks to each other.

After James and I were done in the ring, he headed home and I headed for the sauna. The sauna made me feel so much better, I felt all of the worries and troubles melt away as I enjoyed the peace and quiet that it offered. The gym was deserted as I showered and packed my bag to head home. Emmett and Jasper were staying late to train two new fighters but they didn't need me, so I yelled out my goodbye as I made my way to the parking lot.

From the far end of our parking lot, I could see the side stairs that led up to the apartment that the girls shared. Amazing how much info Emmett could glean out of a few ladies when he turned on the charm. I noticed Beauty standing on the top of the stairs with her phone up to her ear. She stomped her foot and let out a frustrating yell as I unlocked my car. I made my way over to her side of the street and left my car running at the curb.

"Hey, do you need help?" I called up at her.

"There's nothing you can do, Alice and Rose went into Port Angeles to pick up some stuff for the club and took the key to get in with them. I didn't even think of getting them to leave me one." She flipped her phone closed and dropped it into the massive bag that hung on her shoulder. Defeat was written all over her face.

"How long will they be gone?" I asked, hoping that this would be my opportunity to spend time alone with my Beauty. Away from the prying eyes of all the other gym rats that hung around each day watching the girls.

"Well, Alice is a shopping fiend, so it could be hours and hours. If I could get in touch with them and let them know, they would come let me in. But neither of them will answer their phones." She pulled hers from her bag again and checked it.

"Come on, come with me." I offered.

"Uh, what?"

"Come on, I'll buy you dinner and you can waste some time till they get back with the key." I motioned towards my car.

"Oh, uhm…sure. Besides, what other offers do I have?" She laughed. I felt like an ass, she was only coming with me because she had no other offers. I wouldn't be anyone's pity date.

"You don't have to, I was just offering to help you out." My voice must have been quite harsh because she appeared wounded by the comment.

"I'm sorry, I guess that didn't sound too polite, did it? I didn't mean it that way at all, I'm really sorry." I could read the sincerity in her face and hoped that mine showed her how glad I was that we would be spending time together.

"Sorry, too. I guess I was too quick in my judgment of you." I smiled back at her and she descended the stairs towards me. I could tell she had recently been working out or more likely dancing. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and her skin glowed from the light sheen of sweat on her body. Normally this would turn me off, but somehow on Beauty, it looked oh so good. Like lickable good.

We both settled into the car and as I pulled off from the curb, I asked her name. I needed one to replace Beauty in my head otherwise, I would slip up and call her that.

"It's Bella. Bella Swan." She held out her hand for me and I shook it. I couldn't help but notice how small her hands were and how perfectly they fit into mine. I guess I had it worse for this girl than I thought. I shook my head to dislodge those thoughts and introduced myself.

"I'm Edward, Edward Masen. It's nice to finally be introduced. I guess it's only fair that we know each other's names since we spend half of our time together, right?" I asked, not really sure where this comment came from and why I was stupid enough to say it out loud to her.

"Yeah, I guess we do spend a lot of time together, as you say." I felt better knowing that she understood my comment and didn't take it in any pervy sort of way.

We arrived at my favorite Italian restaurant. It was dark, cozy, and the food was outstanding. I hopped out of my seat and rushed around to open Bella's door for her. She seemed surprised and even took my hand when I offered it to her to help her out of the car. "I'm not sure I smell good enough to eat here, I didn't shower after practicing." She bit her lower lip between her teeth and I wanted to suck it out with my own mouth from its prison.

"You let me be the judge of that." I whispered, as I leaned in closer to her and sniffed her right below her right ear. Then I dropped my head down lower and sniffed her right at her collarbone. My arms ached to pull her close to me and kiss all along the area I was sniffing. Her tiny hand came up to grip my arm and that just increased the need to be closer to her. I wanted her body wrapped around mine in all sorts of ways and none were innocent enough to carry out here in the parking lot of Luciano's. So I pulled away and tried to regain the use of my voice. "You smell divine to me. Come on." I grabbed her hand in mine and pulled us towards the restaurant.

We sat in a dark booth in the back away from any other patrons of the restaurant. We ordered drinks and dinner from our waitress and once she delivered both items to us, we didn't even see her again. It was fine with me. I was more than happy talking with Bella and getting to know her. She had an amazing personality and was quite intelligent. I enjoyed talking with her about so many different topics. It wasn't often that you met an intelligent woman working in a gym. Mostly it was bleached blonde air-heads, looking for a hot body to take care of them. They wanted to talk about what you could do for them and how much allowance you would give them. Not topics like politics, music, and books they had read. All of which I had discussed with Bella. I learned that she had a Bachelor's degree in English Literature and she was qualified to teach school. She chose not to teach right away. She said there would be plenty of time for that when she was settled down and ready to be stable. For now, she was ready to travel, enjoy life, and have a little fun. She said that Rose, Alice, and herself all owned the club outright and when the time came, they each had the freedom to take off and travel for awhile while the others stayed back and took care of things. She talked about several trips she wanted to make. I told her about the time I spent traveling all over Europe. She expressed that Italy and Spain were her first destinations when she felt ready to take time off. I made a joke about showing her around if she wanted. Her answer surprised the shit out of me; she said she would love that. My heart thrilled at the thought of taking her to all of the sexy nightclubs where the Europeans were so much freer with their bodies and watching her move her ass on the dance floor. I shook my head again to pop myself out of my fantasies as Bella's phone rang.

She grabbed it and answered right away. I listened to her conversation and knew right away that it was Rose and Alice. My heart sank as I realized that my time with her was coming to an end. I prayed for some small glimmer of hope that she would be able to stay with me for a while longer.

"What do you mean you aren't coming home tonight?" She squeaked. "If you don't come home, I can't get in, you have my key on the car keys, remember?"

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked, sitting up and touching her arm.

She turned the phone away from her mouth and spoke, while keeping her ear connected so she could still hear whoever was on the other end. "The truck broke down and the garage said it wouldn't be ready until tomorrow morning because they couldn't get the part until about eight AM. So they are going to stay in a hotel tonight, pick up the truck, and come home in the morning. But that leaves me hanging until then." She trailed off. I knew that they only had one vehicle between them. So that left no way for them to get home or back to the truck in the morning. Staying in Port Angeles made the most sense, but it did leave Bella without a place to stay until they got back. I silently thanked the heavens for answering my pleas and offered her a solution.

"Why don't you just come and stay with me? I can throw your clothes in the wash, you can sleep in the guest room, and I will drive you back to the gym in the morning so you can meet the rest of the girls for practice. When Rose and Alice get back, you can get back in your apartment." I offered, like it was the most sensible idea ever.

I heard the voice on the other end of the phone ask, "Who the hell is that?" Bella blushed.

"It's Edward from the gym."

Without any delay, the voice asked again, "What the hell are you doing with him?"

"You two left me no choice, I was locked out. He came out of the gym and noticed me and was kind enough to offer to buy me dinner until you two showed up."

"Well, it's a good thing that Emmett says he is a good guy or otherwise I would walk back tonight to let you in. You can't just go off with any stranger hanging around on the street, Bella." I was starting to not like the voice on the other end of the line, a lot.

"Rose, I'm not off with some stranger. It's Edward! Besides, you two are spending a fair amount of time with his best friends. Do you think they would hang out with a serial killer?" The voice on the other end was suddenly silent. "Listen, I'm going home with Edward. I'll call you both later, okay?" I was sure I was in love with Bella now. I certainly wanted to take her home, and let her spend the night with me. Well, not _**with me**_ with me, but with me.

I paid the bill and Bella and I made it back to my condo. I never really put much thought into how it looked. It was comfortable for me but that was the extent of the thought in regards to it. But the thought of taking Bella across the threshold for the first time, made me panic. I knew it was clean, I had a cleaning lady and I was pretty good at picking up after myself but this was me, this was my inner sanctum. I wanted her to like it and feel at home here, hopefully, feel the need to spend more time here with me after tonight.

I tentatively unlocked the door and opened it for her. As I dropped my keys into the bowl on the side table, I watched Bella look around and take in the pictures of my friends and family. She gazed along the bookshelves and I saw her nod at the books she either approved of or had read herself, I wasn't sure which one it was. She belonged here, she fit here, and I couldn't be more thrilled at the feeling that stirred in me.

"I can um…I can give you something to sleep in, if you would like to shower now." Her eyes went wide with panic. I realized what a stupid ass I had made of myself. "Not that you smell bad or anything, I just remember you saying something about it and all. It's no big deal, just let me know when you're ready."

Her eyes relaxed at my explanation and she turned back to the shelves again. I moved over and dropped my iPod into the dock and flipped to a fairly relaxed playlist for us to listen to. She glanced over at me then back to the books again. I wasn't surprised at this, anyone who pursued an English degree must have a deep love of books.

I felt stalkerish, just standing watching her, so I left to take my bag to the laundry room. I dropped my sweaty clothes into the hamper and then took the bag back to my room so I could load it up for tomorrow's trip to the gym. I noticed Bella standing in the doorway watching me. "Hey." I so eloquently said to her.

"Hey." She responded. The electric current seemed to be out of control with her so close to the place I had imagined her so many times in my dreams. And none of those dreams involved her and I talking.

I dropped the bag on the floor beside my closet and pulled my hoodie off to hang it on the chair. "Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked her, trying to ease the tension that seemed to hang between us since she had moved into my room.

She moved closer as she nodded her head. Her hair bounced around her face and framed her delicate pale skin. I wanted to tangle my hands in her hair and pull her to me. I was sure it was too soon to act on those types of feelings, though. Just as my heart tried to protest, Bella stepped right up against me.

"Edward, am I wrong here?" Her beautiful face looked up at me from below those silky dark lashes. I hesitated, unsure of the intent of her question. I didn't want to assume too much, if she was asking something fairly basic, then I would look like an asshole. I would look like the only reason I agreed to allow her to stay with me, was to get her in bed. And she was wrong, that was not my only intent. I mean, I did want to get to know her as well. But hell, I was a man and, hell yes, I wanted to get her in my bed as soon as possible.

"About what?" I asked her, hoping she would elaborate and clue me in.

"Us?"

"Is there an us?"

"That's what I'm asking you."

Fuck, why couldn't she just say it outright? I was a man and I needed clues here, I didn't read between the lines of female speak so well. I decided to just be honest, and if it were not her intentions, then I would pay the consequences later.

"I would like for there to be."

"Me, too," she said as she advanced on me even further. Her small hands slid up my chest and around my neck. "I've wanted that since that afternoon that you and I saw each other in the hallway at the gym." Bella reached up as far as she could, but her lips only landed on my chin. Her sweet mouth left a kiss there and moved towards my neck as she murmured at me. "Please, tell me you want this, too."

As soon as her words were out of her mouth, I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her body flush with mine. I would let her be the judge of how much I wanted this. She hummed as she rubbed her body across my erection. I lowered my head and put my neck closer to her mouth, it just felt too good to not give her access to all of it.

The majority of my body wanted to go all cave man on her ass and throw her on my bed. But the smaller, obviously more intelligent part, wanted to allow her to lead this little thing we were doing. So I stood with my hands on her hips holding her against me and allowed her to lead us. And lead us she did. She never stopped rubbing her little body across my erection that was now trying to make its way out of my pants, nor did she stop the kissing to my neck. I felt her hands dip inside my t-shirt and slowly push it up my chest, so I let go of her and raised my hands over my head. When she pushed it far enough up that she could no longer reach higher, I pulled it over my head, and dropped it down on the floor beside us.

My hands fell back to her waist as she moved down to begin her assault on my chest. I couldn't even begin to say how good it felt for her to move her mouth across me. To know that she wanted me, after all the nights I spent dreaming of her. "Can I kiss you, Bella?" I had to make contact with her somehow. My body demanded it of me.

She never said the words, but her body leaned into me again and her sweet eyes met mine. I saw hunger there, a hunger that matched mine. I lowered my mouth to hers and just barely glazed my lips across hers. Once, twice and then on the third time, I stayed put. Her lips opened up to me and that seemed to bust open the floodgates. There was no more slow and sweet after that. Her mouth was my undoing.

I tangled my hands in the soft hair at the back of her neck and pulled myself down to her mouth. I brushed my tongue along her full sensual lips and rushed inside her mouth when she opened it again. Her tongue fought with mine, and I loved the feeling as she slid hers down the length of mine. I could only imagine her sliding her tongue along the length of other parts of my body.

I pulled back away from her, one, because the lack of oxygen demanded it and secondly, because I wanted her to remove some of those clothes she still wore. My hand pulled down the zipper on her small jacket. This left Bella standing here in a pair of yoga pants that hugged her gorgeous ass and a sports bra. Neither hid the curves and valleys of her body at all, but still at the same time, they were too much on her. She toed each shoe off and slid the socks off as well, dropping all of that in a pile beside my t-shirt on the floor. After her shoes and socks were gone, she dipped her thumbs inside the edge of her pants and pushed them to the floor. She stood before me in a thong and her sports bra, nothing else. Her body was so beautiful; hard in all the right places, yet soft to the touch. Her muscles rippled below her skin and I was amazed at how tone the dancing had made her. I ached to be touching her again.

I inched my way up her sides until I reached the bottom of her sports bra and pushed it up and over her luscious breasts. She popped open the buttons of my fly as I leaned down and licked each of her nipples.

"Never pictured you as a commando kinda guy." She smirked.

"What?" I asked, too confused by her sweet nipples to even utter a coherent thought.

"You, commando?" She gestured down to my now open jeans.

"Oh, forgot to throw in underwear today and I figured that I would be home in less than ten minutes so I didn't worry about it." I shrugged, it was the honest truth. I never knew how fantastic that plan would fail and how much better the new plan would be.

"Hot! So hot to see that skin peeking out at me and not underwear. Always go commando for me, huh?" I nodded, as my mouth was too busy licking along her neck. I pushed her bra up some more and she threw her hands up above her head. I pushed it up and over her arms and we threw it down with all the other discarded clothes. I picked her up and took her over to the bed to finish what we had started there.

When I lay down beside her, she pushed me down on my back. I loved that she felt comfortable enough to take charge and show me what she wants. I lifted my hips and allowed her to wiggle my pants down until she could drop them off the side of the bed as well. Her hands immediately went to my really hard cock, it was aching to feel her. Her mouth followed her hands. The sensation of her hot little mouth on me, was too much to take. I needed to call to mind some sick twisted image to keep from blowing my load right then. My dad's grandmother in her bathing suit worked like a charm. I saw that sick shit one time when we went to pick her up from her water aerobics class, and it was not pretty. I realized that if I wanted Bella to get any pleasure at all, I would need to give her hers now. "Baby, hey." She sat back, still holding me with a look of disappointment in her eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked, I could see the hurt being replaced by anger quickly. I needed to put a stop to her line of thinking before she went crazy on me.

"No, nothing. In fact, you were doing everything right, too right. I was about ten seconds away from blowing my load. That wouldn't be fair to you. So, I have something I want to try." The disappointment and anger faded and was replaced with satisfaction when the weight of my words hit her. Her tiny nod showed me she trusted me and was willing to try what I wanted.

I reached over and pulled her miniscule underwear down, and she shifted to pull them completely off. I lay back down on the bed and pulled Bella across my body so that she straddled my face. We would both be able to enjoy giving and receiving at the same time. I had never tried this position before, in fact I had never had many women that I cared enough about to even go down on them, much less to initiate this intimate position. But for whatever reason, Bella seemed to fit in that intimate category after only a few short hours in her company. I couldn't explain it, it just seemed right to me.

All thoughts went out the window when Bella took me back in her hands and licked the length of my cock. I couldn't stop myself from diving right into her. She tasted amazing! I decided that I loved tasting Bella. I licked and sucked on Bella's sweet body until I felt her legs begin to shake. Just knowing that I was causing her undoing, was going to cause mine. I shifted my hips away from her sweet mouth and concentrated on her orgasm. When her shaking stopped, I pulled her back towards my face so I could see the look in her eye. I hated that I missed watching her fall apart, because as good as it felt and tasted, I'm sure it looked even better. Bella was in a word beautiful and I'm certain that watching her in an act that I caused, would only add to that beauty.

I tried to tuck her under my arm and pull her close but she would have none of the cuddling I was looking for. "I want to hold you." I protested when she pulled away. I knew it made me sound like a girl, but that was the only thing on my mind, holding her close.

"And I want to finish what we started." She replied really sassy like as she climbed onto my lap. I was too stunned for words.

"I, we, well I'm good. We don't have to." I tried to ease her guilt, I was honestly okay with what we had shared together so far.

"I'm not, I want to feel you inside me." And how could I argue with that plea? I couldn't, so I positioned myself to slide into her.

"Do we need protection?" I asked, the ever-responsible one that I was.

"I don't, do you?" I shook my head and slid into her. "Fuck, Bella. Damn, that's good." I knew it wasn't the most eloquent way to word it but give guy a break, I couldn't think straight.

Her answer was a moan as she worked her body back down on me. I grabbed her hips and pushed her down. I needed to be deep, as deep as I could get. Bella's head threw back as she moaned again. I took it that she liked it deep.

"Yes, so good, oh so good." Bella panted. I sat up so that I could put my mouth on her; anywhere it would reach, was fine with me. I sucked on her neck and trailed down to reach her dark nipples. They were so responsive and pebbled as soon as I touched them.

The force of my hips was lacking because of our position, but with Bella still a top of me, I was able to continue to push deep inside of her. I wanted to see her come apart again so my mission was to hold off my own release until I could watch her.

"Come on, baby, come for me again. I need to see you." I begged, I was so close and the effort of holding off my orgasm was almost too much. I would lose my fight really soon, if she didn't come for me. My mouth was still attached to her sweet nipple, so I moved one hand towards her clit. She certainly enjoyed attention to it when it was my mouth attached to her; so let's see if she felt the same with my hand.

As soon as I finished the first circle around her clit, Bella threw her head back again and began to chat. "Fuck yes, please, harder, please. Oh fuck!" I noticed her legs began to tremble again, so I applied a little more pressure and turned on the dirty talk to push her over the edge.

"That's it, baby, take me all in. Fuck yes, you feel so good." Her panting increased. "Where have you been all of my life? God, I am so deep in you. Does that feel good?"

Bella's response was a mixture of my name and a loud wail. I was certainly right; she was even more beautiful in the throes of passion. I would never forget that sight, as long as I lived.

When she came down from her orgasm, she turned her eyes back to me. "Your turn." She began to move her hips faster and with more force. The determination and lust in her eyes was the final push I needed. I pulled her down hard as I felt myself release in her. This was the first time I had ever been without the barrier of a condom, and I couldn't tell you how good it felt to feel her around me.

Bella's hand soothed over my face and hair, each tender brush of her fingertips made me more determined that this would not be a one-night stand. We were destined to be more, so much more. Bella was the first woman that I could see myself settling down with and making a home with. No one had ever affected me as fast or as deep as she had. I'm not sure I was ready to say it out loud, but I was certain that I was in love with Bella already.

I laid us both down in the bed and pulled the blanket around us. We each drifted off to sleep, tangled up with one another.

I woke up to a terrible pounding on the door. I rushed to throw on some shorts and answered it. I yanked it open to see Emmett and Jasper standing there. That was not a surprise on a Saturday morning, but it was a huge surprise to see Alice and Rosalie standing with them. Each face staring back at me held a look of shock and a little bit of satisfaction. I opened the door further to let them all in so I could make my way back upstairs to get dressed. We all mumbled a greeting and as I turned to head back upstairs, Bella appeared on the steps wearing the shirt I had on yesterday. And nothing else.

Alice and Rosalie turned to one another and began this girlie dance of glee. Bella and I both appeared stunned. I just knew that I would take some heat for seducing poor sweet Bella, especially after the tongue lashing that Bella got yesterday when she mentioned that she would stay with me. But this scene in front of me, was not what I expected at all. I glanced to Bella to get some insight and she had none to offer. Her face was a blank stare that matched mine. Emmett and Jasper however looked to be somewhat in the know on this. So I decided to start with them. "What the hell is going on?" I demanded.

"Well, no matter how hard we tried," Alice waved her hand to include the four intruders in our morning, "We couldn't get you two to hook up, so we forced your hand a little." Alice turned to look at Bella's shocked face. "Can you forgive us? We just knew you two would be perfect for each other and wanted you to see that for yourselves."

I turned to gauge Bella's reaction. I was more than okay with the deception because after all, look what I got out of the deal but I knew that Bella may be more sensitive to the ruse. She still seemed stunned.

"And Lord have mercy how it paid off, I mean look at the two of them." Jasper drawled, his accent pulling out the syllables in each word. I did notice that Bella looked freshly fucked. Her hair was a mess of tangles around her head, and her lips still full and pouty from all the kissing we did last night. Breathtaking was the only words to describe her. I reached for her hand and pulled her into my side; suddenly overwhelmed at the need to protect her from the stares of the four other people in the room with us, friends or not.

"Alright, everyone out. We will meet you at the diner in thirty minutes. Go!" I shouted. I needed to clear the room and talk to Bella before we were deluged with questions. They all filed out and I closed the door on their backs.

Bella and I made our way back up to my room, and I headed for the shower. "I'm gonna shower, want to join me?" I asked. I was so scared that Bella would shut down and pull away. I needed to find some way to maintain what we had last night.

"Sure, it will give us a chance to talk anyway. Seems like we need to, since we are going to be heading into the Spanish Inquisition in about twenty eight minutes." She laughed. My heart leapt with joy to know she was okay with the situation.

We talked for about eight and a half minutes then we spent the rest of the shower time in more creative ways. Ways I enjoyed very much. Ways I planned to re-enact over and over again, as often as possible.

We marched into the diner, only fifteen minutes late, and sat down across from our friends.

Bella decided that she needed to be the one to talk, so I just sat still to wait for her to say her piece. "Fine, it worked. We are together, but if you two ever pull something like this on me again, I will take your entire shoe collection and burn them in the street, got it?" Both heads nodded and we all began to browse the menus. I could never promise such punishment at all, because I owed my undying gratitude to the forceful nature of Bella's best friends. Because of them, I found the woman I was meant to spend the rest of my life with.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Press that little button and let me know what you thought, please. <strong>

**The wonderful What Obsession17 made me a pretty little banner for this fic, link is on my profile!  
><strong>


End file.
